


Not Alone

by Musilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musilver/pseuds/Musilver
Summary: Natasha never used to be a crier.She was raised an assassin, her tears were a weakness and any weakness was to be suppressed or beaten out of her.Now it’s five years after the snap where she lost everyone and was left utterly alone in the world. She’s barely been able to stop crying since.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Not Alone

She sat staring at the window, watching the rain hit and fall in rivulets down the glass, mirroring her tears.

Natasha never used to be a crier.

She was raised an assassin, her tears were a weakness and any weakness was to be suppressed or beaten out of her.

Then she met James. They had bonded over the fact that they were lost, broken souls. Brainwashed and warped into something unrecognisable. She hadn’t cried when she’d seen her escape from the red room and taken it, leaving him behind and not even looking back.

She hadn’t cried when Clint found her. When with his help they managed to piece together her past and she remembered clearly for the first time all the blood that was on her hands.

She hadn’t cried when a giant green monster chased her through the helicarrier, when her whole past was laid bare for the whole world to see, when she had been stood on a floating city and faced with certain death, when the family she had finally managed to build was ripped apart in front of her very eyes by an inability to open their damn mouths and talk, forcing her to once again uproot her life and abandon everything she knew in order to go on the run.

But then she’d ran into that clearing to see Vision’s grey body lifeless on the ground with the mind stone ripped from him. Steve slumped on the floor next to him, looking into the distance, barely able to process his whole world being ripped from under his feet for the second time. She’d looked around at the handful of her family she had left and the dam broke, her tears flowing freely for the first time she could remember.

Now it’s five years later and she’s barely been able to stop crying since.

-

It’s then that the glowing catches her eye from the edge of her vision and she turns to watch as the familiar streak that is Carol Danvers in flight zooms closer before disappearing onto the roof.

Nat hears the door open and wipes her eyes trying to pull herself together before she is found, but it’s only a few seconds later when Carol appears in the doorway in her full flight suit, short hair dripping from the rain.

“Hey,” Nat greets, wincing internally at the way her voice cracks on the word, “What brings you to my neck of the woods? I thought you were busy looking after the rest of the universe.”

“Well, at my last check in you looked like you could do with a little company so I cleared a space in my schedule.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah you really look it,” Carol quips with a sad smirk, “You lost a lot, you’re allowed to not be fine, you know?”

Natasha doesn’t answer, instead turning to look back out the window. She feels as Carol moves further into the room coming up behind her.

“Look, I know we don’t really know each other that well and what happened all those years ago was just a fluke, we both needed it,” She takes a final step closer and places her hand on Natasha’s shoulder, “But it was good. Does it have to only be a one time thing?”

Natasha shivers, anticipation curling in her gut. She remembered when they had arrived back on earth after the visit to Thanos, the team fractured and in pain. Everyone had gone their separate ways and Natasha and Carol had been left alone. It had been the most natural thing in the world when they fell together, seeking comfort in one another's arms.

In lieu of an answer Natasha stands and in one continuous movement places her hand on the back of Carol's neck, pulling her in to press their lips together.

Accepting the wordless answer for what it was, Carol lifts Natasha onto the desk and steps between her open thighs, tongue brushing her lips and asking for entrance.

They crash together and once again Natasha feels her pain and grief melt away, able for a short time to exist in a world where all that mattered was her and Carol and pleasure.

\--

Natasha wakes up to the warm weight of Carol pressed to her back. Carol's arm is slung over her hips and their fingers are loosely intertwined. She holds herself still so she doesn’t wake Carol and break the spell of contented bliss that has settled over them.

“Good morning.” Carol mumbles from where she is hidden in Natasha’s hair.

Well, so much for that plan.

“Morning,” she hesitates only a second before deciding to get straight to the point, “What happens now?”

She feels Carol tense behind her for a moment before she relaxes again.

“Breakfast?”

Natasha feels something flutter low in her stomach before she pushes it down and turns in Carol's arms so they’re facing one another, faces only inches apart so she can see the tentative smile that’s on Carol's lips.  
“Don’t you have to go again? Doesn’t the rest of the universe still need you?” Natasha questions, not letting herself hope until she knows for sure that they’re on the same page.

Carol hesitates a moment before replying, the smile slipping from her face and her eyes drifting slightly, deep in thought before seeming to come to a decision about what to say and her features rearrange themselves into a look of determination.

“I was thinking about that and I don’t think it does, not as much as it did anyway. It’s been five years and the rest of the universe can probably spare me some time to spend on earth. I kinda thought that I could spend that time with you. If you want, of course.”

“I really do.”

Carol's smile at her answer is beautiful and blinding and Natasha is helpless to do anything other than kiss the strong woman in her arms.

As their lips meet she feels a sense of peace for the first time in a very long time, knowing that from now on they have each other and finally she won't be so alone.


End file.
